Star Wars: The Lost Episode
by Ruby Tristan Snape
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin Skywalker had not become Darth Vader and had three children named Emmi, Natalie and Luke? Based on a dream I had! Please R&R!
1. Waiting and Fighting :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but it would be great if I did!!! :D

EDIT: Ok! Fixed the whole thing so now it's not underlined! Thanks for pointing that out :D

I sat down on the wooden floor of the spaceship station. Soon enough, my father was to return from his trip to another planet with a name I could not pronounce. But until then, my siblings and I were in this strange little station, waiting for his arrival. I sighed impatiently and began drawing circles in the dirt that was peeking up through the cracked and crooked floorboards. This station is highly primitive, I thought gloomily. I shot a glance over to where my younger sister Natalie and twin brother Luke were playing. Luke was fourteen, as I was, and Natalie was only 13. Still, Luke did not seem like my twin. We didn't look anything alike, and he much preferred to hang out with Natalie. Shrugging, I began studying my surroundings.

The station was made entirely of wood, as opposed to the usual chrome and platinum of the modern-day stations I usually saw, as my family traveled a lot. It had some rafters above, and cracked wood below for a floor. There was the big runway in the middle, which was still wood but it looked like newer wood, and there were sides, which were raised and set rather like bleachers. These were for people to sit on waiting for arrivals of family and friends, or they could depart here. Right now, it was empty. I shifted uncomfortably. Luke and I were tall, so we often bumped our heads on the low ceiling that got even lower when you sat on the sides, as this was the typical arrangement for most stations. Natalie, on the other hand, was very short. She was about two heads shorter than my brother and I. Still, she was good with a Lightsaber. Really good with a Lightsaber.

You see, my father was a Jedi Knight. The force, according to certain old men we had often visited over the last four years, was strong with him. The wise old men also said that my siblings and I were still a bit too young to see if we had the force or not, but my father gave us all Lightsabers for our birthdays anyway. I kept mine with me always, in a secret pocket of the black skirt I always wore. However I didn't use it a lot unless I was chopping wood or vegetables or something, unlike my siblings, on the other hand. Natalie and Luke loved to swordfight with their sabers, as they were doing now. I looked over at them as they swung their glowing weapons at each other. They were wearing those weird, puffy protective suits that Father always told them to wear when play-fighting. Natalie's light blue saber swung so fast you could hardly see it. Her strategy was: Sneak up, then move so fast that the foe is down before he even knows what happened. Luke had a much different strategy: Defense. He slowly moves the saber around, blocking every move the foe makes, and then, when he sees an opening, he strikes, fast as lighting. I watched with mild amusement as Luke's dark blue Lightsaber clashed against Natalie's. This fight would end as all the rest of them did, but each and every time they played together it never failed to amuse me. For the first few minutes it was just them, standing in the runway, Natalie speeding through her steps and Luke blocking each swing. Then, in the middle section of this fight and every other one, a slight variation would occur. Then- the end, and the winner. And the outcome was always the same.

Right now we were somewhere in the variation stage of this Lightsaber fight. Luke had sped up a little bit, and Natalie was going faster than ever. Then, a note I'd never heard before was played in the song. "OUCH!!! OW!" Natalie was stumbling back, clutching her hand. Her Lightsaber lay on the ground, glowing and twitching. Luke had struck her on the wrist. Luke looked astonished at his good fortune- usually you never had time to strike if you were fighting Nats. Natalie looked up with mock fury. If it hadn't been for the suit, my sister would have been minus one hand. She smiled and muttered something, then grabbed her saber from the ground and spun around insanely, moving back up to Luke with every weirdo twirl. It looked really crazy, but my sister was really light and agile. I knew what was coming next- their battles never failed to end this way. Luke lost sight of Natalie's saber in her power dance, and he moved his weapon up to block a blow to his neck, also protected. But it always amazed me that Luke never seemed to learn my sister's style- she struck low. And not like my brother was stupid- he was just highly excitable. He didn't seem to notice small details. Natalie's saber appeared for one more second as she swung it back. Then she delivered a shattering blow to my brother's chest.

I gasped. I couldn't help it- I cared too much about my family. Luke was okay- he always was. Natalie always won their fights. I didn't fight much, but I was always there to watch them. I knew the results every time. Natalie was the winner. And she never failed to be proud of herself, like Luke and I. She lightly stepped on Luke, then after he was pleading with her to get off, she helped him up and they took off the suits. My brother, though slightly out of breath, was okay as usual, and a good sport. He laughed as Natalie shook his hand and they bowed to each other. It was their silly little ritual.

As they both smiled, I noticed not for the first time how much they looked like each other. Despite their height and age difference, their smiles and faces were the same. They looked and acted related, but I didn't seem to fit in with them. They both had light brown hair and fair skin, although Luke had bluish eyes and Nats had brown eyes. They were both so different from me, with my dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. I usually dressed in black, but sometimes I liked bright, bright colors and weird patterns and designs. The rest of my family, which was my father, sister, and brother, often wore just whatever, mostly grey, and sometimes patriotic Rebel Fighter uniforms, like they were wearing now. Father was an important part of the Rebellion against the Empire. It was dangerous work, and Nats and Luke were ready for it when they came of age. But not me.

Once again, my father is a Jedi, and my siblings might be, but my father seemed to have no hope in finding the Force around me. I'm not sure why, but he just didn't. However, he was training Natalie and Luke to be Jedis. It was supposed to be a secret, but Nats told me, and made me swear not to tell anyone. And I guess that's what sets me apart from my siblings. Not that my father and I aren't very close, in fact Father loves all of us and does much for us, even in this time of peril. I stretched and yawned, bumping my head against the rafters. "Ow…"

Nats came up to me and smiled. "Hi." I said drowsily. "I'm soooo bored, how about you?" Nats laughed. Nats really likes to laugh. I looked down at Luke, who was still standing in the middle of the runway, swinging his Lightsaber around. He nicked a wood column with the end of it, and the whole building creaked hazardously. "Luke!" I yelled, angry. "Are you going to kill us all?" My brother looked up and smiled apologetically. I exhaled noisily. I was older than Luke by four minutes. Did that stop him from not listening to me? No. Nats shifted a little. She looked a little nervous. My little sister had a weak stomach. I hugged her as Luke accidentally hit another support. Now I was mad. I reached inside the secret pocket and withdrew a shiny metal tube, from which I produced my own lime green Lightsaber. I, being a good climber, put one hand on a creaky rafter, then flipped up onto it, hanging by my knees. Natalie looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her and began moving like a speeding sloth. Leg, arm, leg. Then, when I was above

Luke, I put my hand in my other pocket and drew out a tiny square piece of metal that looked almost new. In fact, it was four years old. I just almost never used it. Unfolding it gently, I pressed a button and it slid on over my clothes, fitting me perfectly. I switched the Lightsaber into my other hand and placed the free hand over my mouth. "Luke," I said in a muffled voice. He spun around, but didn't bother to look up. "You have a challenger." Nats giggled as Luke immediately switched into his protective suit, although he still couldn't see me. Then I waited until Luke finally looked up. And I dropped on him.

I swung my green Lightsaber at his puzzled face, but his blue one came up and slashed mine to the side. If he had missed, his face would still have been protected by the suit's invisible bubble helmet. I hated wearing mine because it made me look like a deranged astronaut. I continued to duel with Luke, finding that I rather enjoyed dueling. I didn't really have a strategy. Basically, I swung. I swung around, every which way. I aimed for his neck but his saber caught mine and lowered it. "I see you're finally fighting me, Sister," Luke smiled at me, panting. "If it stops you from destroying the ship station, of course I am…" I replied, then jerked my weapon upwards, sending Luke's flying. We both looked up in alarm at the flying Lightsaber. It would've hit the side of the narrow station and gone clear through the wall if the spaceship just then pulling in hadn't collided with it and turned it off. The silver ship zoomed in right in front of our noses, sending a blast of hot, smelly air into our faces. Luke ran to retrieve his saber, but I stood, glued to the spot.

The door of the large transport ship slid open, and there was some commotion as the little family droid XR-05 wheeled himself out of the ship. "XR!" I cried, having all but forgotten about the little robot. He was basically a cylinder on wheels with a lot of buttons. I picked up my favorite little scrap of metal as he whirred, if it was a happy whirr I couldn't tell. Then, the person I'd really been waiting for stepped out of the ship.

He was tall, with longish sandy hair, and blue eyes. He had a weird, calm expression on his pale face, and he surveyed the area a little bit before looking straight ahead and smiling at me. Of you saw us just then, you really wouldn't have guessed that we were related, but we were. Luke and Natalie came up behind me, and little Natalie called, "Father!" He hugged us all in turn, and I smiled, always in that constant awe and love I had for my father. My father, the Jedi Knight. My father Anakin Skywaker.


	2. The Spaceship Accident :D

I was riding in my father's spaceship along with Luke and Nats, on my way to a strange planet full of shiny buildings floating in the sky. When my father had come home at last to see us, he had told us rather cheerily that the Jedi Council, which was basically a circle of really wise old men, had agreed to test us to see if we could be trained as Apprentices. I sighed. I knew that Natalie and Luke would be accepted, but I would not. I just wasn't a Jedi. I had told Father that I really thought I could never be a Jedi, but he just patted my head and told me that, honestly, if I just used my Lightsaber I'd get really good at it. Thinking of this while I sat in the rather large backseat of my part of the transport ship, I fingered the shiny metal handle of my green Lightsaber. Who was I to use such a weapon as a vegetable chopper? I sighed. Once again, my siblings would surpass me as fighters, all because of- what? Practice? Talent? Fate? Luck? I thought about this for a while as the ship speedily flew through space to reach our destination. Then the ship made a sharp turn and I was slammed into one arm of the little comfy chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the ship.

Rubbing my twisted wrist, I pulled myself upright again and began feeling very jaded, so I did what I often did when I was at a moderate level of boredom. I slowly pulled out my saber, and extracted the beam. I focused on the green light for a minute, then slowly reached my hand out to touch it. My hand slid right through the beam of deadly light. I'd always been able to do it. I'd assumed that Natalie and Luke could too, but I really didn't know. Pulling my hand out from the middle of the beam, I touched it (my hand) lightly. It was still there, as usual. I slid the Lightsaber beam back into place and began documenting my surroundings, which I did whenever I was really, really bored. And I was really bored.

I had my own quarters in my father's ship, and my siblings each had their own, too. Each quarter was rather large, and each one was kind of dangerous, too. It was easy to get electrocuted by touching one of the thousands of wires poking from every direction. I know: Once Luke had almost lost some vital limbs after a huge shocking bout after which we could not find him for quite a while, as he was out cold and everyone thought he had left the ship. Anyway, back to my documentations. I hate thinking about that day, finding Luke there, all black and dying and- well, yeah. So in the middle of all the private rooms there was a little blue chair, padded and comfortable with a seatbelt and high arms and a high back, so you didn't fall out of your seat every two seconds when moving in Hyperspeed or whatever that really fast thing is called.

I was alone in my roomy quarter, so I decided to stretch a little. I'd been sitting down for quite a while. I got up and began walking around the little seat in the middle of the large steel room. Those weird wires that probably were best left to their own devices poked out everywhere. Looking at them, I felt insecure. I don't know why Father hasn't done something to fix them, but they were still there every time I boarded the ship called The Skywalker IIII. Shivering, I began feeling bored again. I popped out my saber again and began moving it around in tiny little circles, pretending I was fighting with some Sith and was trying to cut his head off. Unfortunately, I did end up cutting some of the wires on the wall. Big mistake.

The ship rocked a little, but Father's big ship wasn't going to overturn because of one little wire, right? Wrong. I have no clue when it comes to mechanics, but that wire must have been important, because the ship almost overturned just then. A huge motorized noise erupted in my ears as something went wrong with the spaceship's motor. Thinking quickly, I strapped myself in with the chair's seatbelt. Just in time too, I would have plummeted to the ground and cracked my head open. Wait, I wasn't that inflexible, was I? Didn't matter. I was safe here. I was just going to puke. Then the spaceship flipped back over sharply, and my heart jumped into my throat and I retched. I had the weakest stomach in the galaxy, really I did. Well, except for Nats. Then, I remembered the wire. I had to fix it! The ship flipped back over again, leaving me panting and still strapped in to the seat. I unbuckled myself and began searching among the wires for the problem. Just then, the door of my compartment slid open, and I felt like I was being sucked outside, and then the door closed again, and I could make out the figure of a small girl standing in the doorframe.

Natalie ran over to me, yelling, "What's happening?! What's going on?! We're all going to DIE!" My sister was usually so calm and collected, so to see her this way was creepy. I hugged her briefly, then released her and extracted my saber from its metal holder. "What are you doing?" my sister breathed, calm once more. I gently scraped a tiny, tiny bit of metal from the wall with the saber, putting every little bit of control that I had into the dangerous work. Then the spaceship tossed around and almost overturned again. Everything- me, Natalie, the Lightsaber, the piece of metal- began falling. I had to think quickly what was more important, and I decided our lives were most significant. I grabbed onto the chair, which was now above us, with my feet, and Nats with one hand. Then I hauled her up to me and she grabbed on to a handle in the arm of the chair, too. I flipped up and grabbed the handle with one hand. The piece of metal I caught in my other hand, but almost dropped it in surprise as the upside-down door slid open again and someone else came in, Luke this time. He was standing on the ceiling of the ship, which was right now the floor. It must of looked pretty weird, Nats and I holding on with all our strength to a piece of metal covered in blue leather sticking out of the floor, which was now, considering the fact that it was above us, the ceiling. Luke looked up with one eyebrow cocked when the Lightsaber I had dropped from the tall ceiling came hurdling at his face. I cringed, but he caught it smoothly and turned it off. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I lowered myself onto the arms, the metal poking into one closed fist, and dropped.

It wasn't too hard an impact, about the same as the time I'd dropped on Luke. The ship rocked hazardously again, and Nats gave a little yelp. "Strap in!" I yelled over the loud mechanical noise that hadn't ceased since the cutting of the wire. With much effort, Natalie managed to pull her bottom into the seat and she successfully strapped in. "Oh, this is very nice. Just- just pleasant," she said, though her face was a sickly green.

This whole time, you know, I guess I'd kind of been waiting for my father to come in and rescue me, rescue us. But no, now it was just me. My father was at the controls of the Skywalker IIII, trying to keep us all alive. No, I was all alone. And for once, I was going to deal with it. I began looking up at the walls around me, trying to find the broken wire. Luke looked at me impatiently. "What the heck are you doing?" "Trying to save our butts," I muttered. Finally, I found a bright orange wire in two pieces. I ran over to it and easily bent the thin metal sheet to bridge the gap between the two ends of the wire. Slowly, gradually, the loud grinding noise stopped and the ship resumed normal travel. It flipped back over, leaving Luke and me sliding down the sides and delivering my sister safely to the ground. We jumped up and down, Natalie and I, singing, "We did it! We did it! We aren't going to die!" Luke rolled his eyes at us, but he couldn't help smiling .Slowly Nat's face turned its normal peachy color, and we all hung out in my quarters for about two minutes when something really horrible happened.

The ship was stopping. Screeching to a complete halt. Oh no! Nats stared at me worriedly. We were too late. The connection had not been established in time. The power was being lost. The electricity would go out. The lights would extinguish, the vacuums would open- we'd be sucked into space with no air to breath. It was all over- my father was probably already dead. I waited for us to plummet down until we crashed into some planet, but we didn't. We just sat there. And then, after five awful, terrible seconds of dread and suspense had passed, the door to my quarters slid open. Again. This is it, I thought. We're all going to be sucked away. But a familiar, tall figure appeared, and we were not getting sucked out. "Um… Uh…" I stuttered incomprehensively as I tried to explain to my father, who had fixed me with that knowing, "what-did-you-do-this-time" gaze. I grinned guiltily as Nats and Luke both pointed at my head. My father smiled slightly at me, then turned away. "Um… Can I ask you something?" I questioned, regaining my ability of speech. Father turned back to look at me. "You just did, didn't you? Why not ask me another one?" Nats giggled softly. I looked at her sideways, then turned back to my father. "Okay, then… Why aren't we dead?"


End file.
